Slip-Ups and Suspicions
by Serulium
Summary: Dash thought it would be fun to wear a pair of color contacts to school. He didn't realize a change in eye color could mean something entirely different to his favorite punching bag. He's in for a surprise when a wailing doesn't quite go as planned. Rated T for safety. Cover by me!
1. Contacts

Hello everybody! I know nobody likes long introductions, but please read this. Thank you so much to everybody reading this. This is the very first fanfiction I have ever written, and I hope you will like it. I would also like to give a huge thanks to Lynse, Tay1019411, and FallingNarwhals for helping me with the editing and giving me so much advice. This story would not be what it is today without them. Thank you!

Also, this chapter has just been freshly edited by the amazing and wonderful sorcerousfang! Thank you so much! There weren't any major changes, but this one will read better.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

And now, I present to you Slip-Ups and Suspicions.

. . . . .

Dash trailed after his favorite punching bag, smirking to himself for his own genius. Not only had he managed to squash Fenton's pathetic attempt at resistance, but he also managed to cow him into going to a secluded area. The stupid idiot even asked to go outside for his wailing. It was too perfect a chance to let pass. By trying to delay his fate, he had just made it worse. _Now I can go all out without worrying about teachers or Fenton's dorky friends getting in the way. And school is already over so there is no time limit,_ Dash thought, pleased with himself. Fenton had led the way out the back lunch area and into the thick trees beside the school.

Who knew wearing colored contacts would work so well with the geeks? He had originally intended to use them for football. He _needed_ to try them, especially after watching Matt Jameson, his star and role model, score touchdown after touchdown. With his eyes a crazed flaming orange, it was like the other team couldn't even touch him. The next day Dash had ordered himself a pair that were blood red.

Today was his first trial run with them, and what a response he got. The reaction was immediate. All of his friends thought he was the coolest, and the dweebs all ran for cover. All except for Fenton.

The minute he spotted Dash's eyes, he started acting all weird and angry, hissing something about a truce while calling him an amorpho, whatever that was. _Must be a geek insult._

A glare and a defiant rebuke that he was _not_ an amorph and that no truce would get him out of his wailing was all that was needed. Fenton just sort of wilted, looking resigned, and that's when he meekly suggested they go outside after school. _Too perfect._ _The idiot has no idea what he's gotten himself into._

Dash frowned for a moment. Fent-tina had kept a scary close eye on him the rest of the day, watching him throughout class and in the halls. It was strangely creepy. _He must have realized he was in for the wailing of a lifetime, and was scared witless._

Now that time had come, and Fenton led the way behind the school and into the thick wooded area around the picnic tables.

Dash made his steps intentionally loud, cracking twigs and stomping all the while. It was a simple tactic that always made the nerds quiver in their shoes, anticipating what is to come.

He looked up at the branches overhead, reveling in his brilliance. A brisk spring breeze wound its way through the trees, sending their leaves shivering. It was the last vestiges of the passing season. Goosebumps rose on Dash's arms under his letterman jacket, a useless trait that had long since lost its purpose.

Suddenly, he realized he couldn't hear any footsteps but his own. He stopped and looked back down at where his entertainment was supposed to be, fearing that Fent-toad had somehow given him the slip.

Luckily, the nerd was still there. He was pretty quiet for someone who had such a staggering reputation of being extremely clumsy. He just chalked this up to the geek trying to be quiet enough to not be noticed. Dash increased his pace just a bit so that he was closer to the smaller boy. _Too bad Fent-tina, you can't escape me that easily._

 _I can't wait to see what his face looks like when he finally turns around,_ Dash grinned. _He must be ready to wet his_ _pants, he's so scared of me_. _That's why he is so quiet_. Dash kept his red eyes on Fenton, making sure he wouldn't try to slip away with his quiet little 'woodland animal footsteps'. Imagining Fenton as a squirrel almost made him laugh out loud. The image of Fenton with furry ears, overhanging front teeth, and a big bushy tail was fabulous. Fits him perfectly. That skittery little loser runs away at the drop of a hat. He chuckled. Yes, this was going to be fun.

Images of squirrel-Fenton kept him occupied before his smile gradually began to fade. It was weird. Fenton was just walking steadily into the woods as if he knew exactly where he was going. On top of which, he wasn't shaking or trembling or anything. He didn't even look tense.

They had only been walking for all of a minute in the trees, but Dash was growing impatient. The lack of response to any of his intimidation tactics was infuriating. _He is trying to stall for as much time as possible. Was Fenton not afraid of him?_ That needed to be fixed. He cracked his knuckles loudly and basically growled.

Nothing. No response. No change. He just kept on walking.

That was it. Dash was just about ready to grab the disrespectful wimp and throw him into a tree, when they entered a clearing. _Did Fenton know this was here? Oh well._

In the dead center of the clearing, Fenton stopped in his tracks, still facing away. Dash stopped about six feet away from where Fenton stood. _Finally. It's about damn time._

"Yo Fent-turd. You ready to pay for calling me amorpho? You're the amorpho." Might as well use his own insult against him. A triumphant smirk adorned Dash's face as he stared down at his prey, arms crossed. _This is going to be brilliant. No teachers, no big mouthed geeks, nothing stopping me._ This was going to be the wailing of a lifetime.

"You can drop the act now. Nobody is around to hear us," Fenton informed coolly as he pivoted on the spot to face the jock. Dash started at the coldness in his tone, but was shocked even more by the look the wimp was giving him. Fenton stood squarely in front of him, with his shoulders back and his head tipped slightly forward,his bangs casting his face in slight shadow, his eyebrows low as he peered at Dash. His eyes were like razorblades of ice and almost seemed to glow in the shadow on his face. It felt as if those eyes were burrowing straight into his soul. A shiver snaked its way up his spine. He stepped back, wavering under the penetrating gaze. _What the hell? This has got to be some kind of joke. Fenton looks almost … threatening._

Dash shook his head. _This is the wimpiest, most docile kid in school. This is just an act,_ Dash reassured himself. He was secretly proud for remembering what docile meant. With one more quick snap of the head, he dislodged his thoughts and shook off his surprise. He was going to call Fenton out on his bluff. Regaining his footing and composure, he turned to face the pretender once more. _Wow, though. I have to give him credit for perfecting that look. It was just so… unnatural._

He hid that thought's resulting shudder with his next comment. "Perfect. That is just what I was hoping for," he responded smoothly, smacking a fist into his palm. Glee lit up his face at the prospect of a good wailing. He imagined snapping that unnaturally calm and cold look off of Fenton's face. A good wedgie and being hung up in a tree in the middle of nowhere is sure to fix that. He needed to be reminded of his proper place. Besides, even though it was fake, that look was really starting to creep him out. That had to stop. _Nothing_ scares Dash Baxter.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, who are you and what do you want?" His icy words were crisp and echoed throughout the clearing. The slight breeze from earlier returned just enough to sway his inky bangs slightly as he spoke. The shadows on his face shifted eerily, creating a very sinister effect.

Dash stared for a moment. _How is he doing that? Did he do that on purpose? No, stupid; it was just the wind. Good effort on the creepy scale, but the stupid question totally ruins it._ Dash replied in his favorite snarky voice, exuding all his own self-importance, "What kind of _stupid_ question is _that_? I am here to wail on you, _obviously_. Or did I scare you so much you forgot that?" He narrowed his red eyes slightly, trying to look more intimidating.

"I said you can drop the act. You are good. I will give you that. That's the best Dash impersonation I have seen so far, but your eyes are a dead giveaway. Seriously dude, you need to get that fixed. Now, I will repeat myself, who are you and what do you _want_?" Fenton's voice bit sharply at the end of the question.

Dash's chest tightened as he looked at the little twerp. _Who does he think he is? He can't question me like that. And what the_ hell _is he talking about? One wailing won't be nearly enough for such an oversight._

Fenton's eyes bored into him. Dash glared back. "Who do you think you are, daring to talk to me like that? You're in for it now, and nobody is here to save your hide this time!" he spat, his face turning slightly red. _What's the world coming to? Losers back talking and commanding A-listers._ A-listers! He clenched his fist. He wanted to tackle the wimp right then and there, but he held himself back, anticipating a decent reaction of cowering with pleas for forgiveness when the wimp realized his mistake.

Fenton stood calmly in the same position he had been in since they first entered the clearing. "Of course nobody's around, that's the whole reason I brought you out here. You didn't do anything at school, so that can't be it. Are you here to spy? You're certainly weak enough my sense didn't go off. Do you work for Vlad?"

The breeze picked up again. This time it sent the whole clearing shuffling. Everything shifted and swayed except the two crystal orbs that remained immovable, still fixed on Dash.

Dash was frozen. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. What the hell was he talking about? Luckily his face didn't betray his confusion, but he hadn't had enough time to recover before Fenton was speaking again. "This isn't the first time I've dealt with overshadowing. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Up to you. And just so you know, information is the only reason you haven't been shoved in a thermos already. So get talking, or it won't be pretty." His eyes seemed to flash bright blue for a moment to emphasize his point.

 _How the hell is he doing that? And what the freaking hell is he talking about?_ In a rare spark of brain power, comprehension dawned on Dash. _He thinks I'm a ghost._

Fenton must have thought he was a ghost because of the contacts. Dash heard rumors about how people's eyes changed colors when they were being overshadowed. Fent-turd must actually believe it.

 _He really is a nut job, just like his parents._

Dash almost laughed. It was so outlandish. _Does that little loser seriously think he is tough enough to take on a ghost? Ha! We'll see about that._

A feral smile danced across his lips as he came up with a rather _brilliant_ plan, if he did say so himself. He narrowed his eyes. _Fine. If he wants a ghost, I'll give him a ghost._ He thought. This was going to be so much fun to watch.

"What makes you think you can force _me_ to do anything? I am here because I want to be, and nothing you do can change that. I'm not going anywhere." He let all the egotism and arrogance he could muster seep into every word. _Nailed it!_

Dash crossed his arms and leaned back slightly onto his back leg. With his chest puffed out, he looked down his nose at the figure in front of him, putting his red contacts on full display. _Oh yeah._

He expected Fenton to shrink away, to admit defeat when challenged by a 'real' ghost. What he didn't expect was for Fenton to suddenly drop his head to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and sigh in exasperation. "Oh my _God_. I don't have _time_ for this. Why can't intimidation work once? Just _once_?" he muttered under his breath.

The impending threat of a _ghost_ attack hadn't fazed him in the least. It was as if it was inconsequential, as if it was nothing. If anything, he treated the threat more like a troublesome pest than anything else.

Once again, Dash found himself completely surprised. That quickly morphed into anger. Fent-toenail should have been begging for mercy long ago. _What? Am I not good enough for you?_

Dash fumed, glowering down at the Fent-twerp. _What kind of reaction was that? Fenton is treating me like a bug! A speck! As if I am nothing but a-a-a misbehaving_ child _! Am I not worth your time or something?_

Nobody took light of Dash Baxter. Nobody. He was the star quarterback of Casper High. The king of the school. He had looks, muscles, talent, brains, money, modesty, _everything_! There was no way he was going to let this sorry excuse for a punching bag treat him like dirt.

"What's the matter? Gonna run away? Not man enough to fight?" Dash's mocking jibes were punctuated by insulting gestures. "Oh no! Whatever will I do?" He raised the back of his hand to his forehead and leaned back in a stereotypical fainting motion. He righted himself and leaned forward with his hands balled into fists. "You are nothing!" he growled.

As Dash spoke, Fenton took one reluctant step, bent his legs slightly, leaned forward, and raised his fists. "Looks like it's going to be the hard way. Why is it always the hard way?" he grumbled quietly.

He assumed his battle stance with a smoothness that can only be achieved through experience and practice. Of course, this went completely unnoticed by Dash.

Dash would have laughed at Fenton if he wasn't trying to keep up the whole ghost charade. The wimp looked like he was about to hit him. Him, Fenton, who couldn't even break a pencil if he tried, hit Dash Baxter, _Dash Baxter._

"This is your last chance. Talk or get out of Dash _now_!" Steel laced his words.

Dash looked down his nose, scoffing at the two shining lights under the midnight curtain of hair. That look still gave him the chills.

"Or what? You'll waste me? I would like to see you try!" Dash barked a laugh. _It is so past wailing time, Fent-tina!_

"Okay big boy, you wanna dance? Let's dance."

That was all he needed. Dash swung.

Dash's right arm flew around, aiming for Fenton's face. Fenton easily ducked, stepping under the blow and then righting himself behind Dash. Dash's swing forced him off balance when his fist didn't connect as he expected it to. He staggered, and then whirled on Fenton.

"Uhn uhn uhn," Fenton said, waggling his finger at Dash as if he were scolding a small child. "Can't have Dash getting anymore unexplainable booboos, now can we? I don't know how much longer he's gonna buy the whole football excuse." Cocky smirk already in place, Fenton resumed his stance.

Dash's face flamed, and he decided that this twerp was going to get what's coming to him. All bets off.

"Tell you what, since you obviously can't use any of your other powers while overshadowing, we'll restrict it to hand to hand combat. I could use the practice," Fenton stated flippantly.

When Dash attacked this time, he swung his left fist downward instead of from the side, thinking that Fenton would try ducking again. Sidestepping out of the way instead, Fenton sighed in boredom. "I'm just glad Dash won't remember any of this tomorrow… again."

Hearing this, Dash's face reddened and wrinkled in a snarl, quickly followed by a short but fast series of blows. Fenton nimbly dodged and ducked. He could see all of Dash's punches years before they even came close to him. _What the freaking hell? How is he moving like that? And it's like he isn't even trying! Oh well, dodging is just a weakling's tactic. I just need to get one good hit in and he's done for._

Fenton yawned and then stuck his hands in his pockets as he leaned back matrix style. Dash's next fist flew overhead. Dash's face was a shade of purple at this point.

"Tell me, why does everyone always insist on possessing _Dash_ anyways? You aren't being very creative. I mean, I'm surprised he has enough memories in his brain to function at all, not that there was much there to begin with. I personally don't see the appeal," Fenton said easily as he smoothly took a step to his left to stand and look down at Dash's outstretched arm. His voice hadn't so much as quavered as he kept his hands in his pockets like he was without a care in the world.

"You calling me stupid?" Dash thundered, trying again to land a punch on the traipsing dweeb. _What the freaking hell is up with Fent-toad? Did he take dance lessons or something? All I need is one good hit. One good hit._

"No. I was calling _Dash_ stupid, but you know what?" Fenton tilted his head slightly both to avoid a fist and to somehow manage to look thoughtful. "That works for you, too."

 _You've got some fancy footwork there, Fenton. Let's see how you do when I take that away._

"Hey! I'm smart enough. Smart enough to beat _you_!" Without warning, Dash shot his foot out to swipe Fenton's out from under him.

 _Got him!_

Dash's moment of satisfaction was practically nonexistent. Just as Fenton was starting to fall back, he pulled one hand out of his pocket to reach above his head as he bent all the way back. With the flexibility and mastery of an olympic gymnast, he planted his outstretched hand on the ground and bounced off it, performing a perfect back handspring and landing on his feet.

Fenton continued as if nothing had happened. "You see? That right there was almost as cliché as overshadowing Dash."

"What the. Hell. Are you. Talking. About?!" Dash punctuated each pause with a punch, not that any of them actually hit anything.

"Well, you're the one in him. Just take a look if you don't believe me. I'm pretty sure you can at least do _that_ much. I mean you practically _were_ him today. I know everybody wants to think they're unique, but you're already a year too late for that, buddy." Fenton glided effortlessly through the motions, stepping this way and that to avoid Dash. His smirk remained unchanged throughout the exchange.

"Prove it," Dash shot back. His arms were starting to feel heavy. He wanted to end this, but nothing he did was working. Heck, it didn't even look like Fenton was breaking a sweat.

He tried a fake punch to the left, immediately followed by a jab to the right where Dash thought Fenton would dodge. Instead, he simply didn't move at all, not falling for the faint.

"Seriously?" Fenton sighed. "He should have several gaps of time missing. Sometimes a few hours, sometimes a few days, and maybe a week here or there," Fenton drolled on, sounding almost bored. "Those are all times he has been overshadowed. Seriously, it's like a weekly thing at this point. Ha! I bet his head looks like Swiss cheese by now." Fenton's laugh echoed throughout the clearing.

 _Fenton_ was laughing at him. Dash didn't understand what he was saying, but it must have been an insult.

"Really?" Sarcasm was clearly evident in his tone. "Like when?"

"You're not very good at this whole banter thing are you? Oh well. Let's see... I think the first major time was when Walker overshadowed him during the whole 'kidnapping the mayor' incident." Fenton used the hand he hadn't put back in his pocket to put up quotation marks. "I mean, Walker later switched _to_ the mayor, but then one of his goons took over. So I think that totaled... little over a week, I think? Running himself into lockers; I'm past that phase, by the way. Oh! And then there's last Tuesday."

Dash wasn't really listening. He was too busy trying to land a blow before he tired much more. Just one is all he needed.

"This is fun and all, but I really need to get going. It's about time I wrap things up." Fenton stepped out of Dash's reach, his back facing the jock. He put both his hands behind his head and leaned back to peer up at Dash as if he were relaxing on a lawn chair.

"By the way, sorry to tell you this, but you're easier to beat than that old lady last week. Even though I would like to continue this little dance of ours, I would much rather give Dash a piece of my mind when he's actually here to enjoy it. If he is just going to forget, where's the satisfaction in that?" Fenton had turned around again to face Dash.

In a last ditch effort, Dash shouted in outrage and put all his force into one last punch to the idiot's smirking face.

What happened next is something that Dash Baxter never thought possible. In one fluid motion, Fenton stepped to the side, grabbed Dash's arm, and simultaneously swept Dash's feet out from under him with a light kick. Fenton twisted the arm behind Dash's back before he even hit the ground.

Dash fell among the dirt and leaves with a loud "Ooph!" as the wind was knocked out of him. Somehow, though, it hadn't hurt at all.

 _What the hell is going on? He pinned me?! How in the name of Football and all things sacred did he do that?! He's a wimp!_ Dash's mind tumbled over his thoughts as if somebody set the spin cycle on high. He couldn't make heads or tails of anything as he lay there with his face buried in the dirt.

Fenton sat on his back, still holding his arm in an unyielding but not painful grip. Dash turned his his head so one cheek rested on the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

He attempted to peer over his shoulder with one eye as best he could, breathing hard. Dash could just make out the very edge of Fenton's shoulder, the one that wasn't pinning his arm.

"I warned you," a glacial voice of pure power said above him. It chilled Dash to the bone.

The weight on his back shifted slightly, and the elbow of a drawn fist peeked into view. It looked like it was aimed straight for the back of his head. The elbow flashed out of view like a bullet. Dash shut his eyes and waited for impact.

It was as if somebody had dumped ice water on his head. No, _in_ his head, and it felt like it was moving around, reaching _into_ his brain.

Dash couldn't move. He would have shrieked, but he was completely frozen in place. Dash couldn't think. Everything was consumed by the cold. It somehow tickled something at the back of his mind, as if it happened in a dream.

After a moment, there was a confused grunt behind him, and the icy probe withdrew. Dash gasped in lungfuls of air as soon as it left. His panting puffed dust into the air, and he had to blink hard to clear his eyes, red shifting at the edge of his vision.

The then ice came again, exploding through his back and into his chest, reaching around wildly.

The form on Dash's back went rigid, and the cold stilled in its relentless exploration. "There is no one in here…" came a whisper almost too quiet to hear.

"But the eyes…" The voice was desperate. Fenton's face suddenly shot into the view of Dash's only visible eye. Pure ice blue stared into the single red eye below.

Dash blinked hard after his gasps kicked up more dust. The red shifted. A look of shock crossed Fenton's face. "Colored contacts?" he breathed in disbelief.

His expression quickly morphed into one of horror as he transferred his gaze to the entirety of the boy trapped beneath him. "...Dash? That's really you?"

Dash managed a grunt, still recovering from the two shocks of cold.

"You wouldn't by any chance remember what happened in say the last fifteen minutes or so, would you?" Fenton questioned in a falsely light tone, a forced smile in place.

"FENTON!" Dash shouted into the dirt.

"Oh crud."

. . . . .

Thank you. Thank you so much if you are reading these words right now. This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, and this is what I have to say: "Bring on the flames!" I want to be a good writer even if it's just for fun. I can't improve unless I know what I am doing right AND what I am doing wrong. I can't fix a problem I don't know exists. Any comments at all will make my week, even just one word or somebody saying they didn't like a certain part. I just want to know that somebody read it. I have an idea about where this could go. Do you want me to continue it?

A bit of background on it. I had just pulled a complete all nighter to finish all my chemistry homework and was tired as hell. At about 4:30 in the morning, while taking a ten minute break, I had this image of Dash wearing colored contacts and Danny mistaking it for overshadowing, then Danny totally whupping Dash's sorry behind to kingdom come! It was a fun image and made me smile, but I went back to work when my ten minutes were up.

After my four and a half hours of chemistry were up, the image returned with a vengeance. I decided to make a story out of it. So right after class I spent the next 7 hours writing the first draft, four of which were at my school's library.


	2. Search

Hello again! I would like to thank all my readers, especially the ones that were here at the very beginning. As someone who has always struggled with writing, I was absolutely floored by the number of people who liked, followed, and reviewed it. It was far beyond what I thought was an unrealistic goal for me. I will do my best to not let you down.

I deeply apologize for the unfair wait I have put you all through. I will leave an explanation at the bottom for those of you who care to know. I was on the verge of scrapping all of Chapter 2 and just moving on with the story. Please let me know if it was the right decision to keep working on it. And thank you, especially for the reviews. They helped keep me motivated amid my hectic life. Thank you.

Before I start, I would like to thank Aytheria for everything she has done to help me edit this story. She really has made a difference in helping me improve my writing.

 ** _Notice:_** Chapter 2 is being split in half. This is part one. Part two should come out in a week or two. I am making this a full-fledged fanfiction. There is more to come after Chapter 2 Part 2. I really hope I live up to your expectations. And I promise never to make you wait so long for an update ever again, or at least I will notify you and let you know why.

 **Important:** **_"Esperanto."_** _Dash's thoughts_ or _emphasis_. "Quotes." I admit to not being able to speak Esperanto, so there will me mistakes in translation. If you happen to know what they are, tell me, and I will fix them.

. . . . .

Chapter 2 Part 1

. . . . .

 _"But the eyes…" The voice was desperate. Danny's face suddenly shot into the view of Dash's only visible eye. Pure ice blue stared into the single red eye below._

 _Dash blinked hard after his gasps kicked up more dust. The red shifted. A look of shock crossed Danny's face. "Colored contacts?" He breathed in disbelief._

 _His expression quickly morphed into one of horror as he transferred his gaze to the entirety of boy trapped beneath him "...Dash? That's really you?"_

 _Dash managed a grunt, still recovering from the two shocks of cold._

 _"You wouldn't by any chance remember what happened in say the last fifteen minutes or so? Would you?" Danny questioned in a falsely light tone, a forced smile in place._

 _"FENTON!" Dash shouted into the dirt._

 _"Oh crud."_

"You are so _dead_!" Dash had finally recovered from his stunned state of shock. The only reason the twerp had been able to pin him was because he had been taken by surprise. That's it, surprise. _But now it's my turn._

Dash wasn't star quarterback for nothing. In a flash, he wrenched his arm downward following the direction of his spine. His wrist easily broke free from the suddenly limp grip.

Using the momentum of his dislodged arm, Dash swung it down and bucked his whole body to the side.

This particular movement was meant to unbalance one's opponent and knock them to the ground, where they would be open for a counter pin… but again, things didn't go as planned. Instead, the weight on top of Dash vanished before he could complete the maneuver.

Dash flipped onto his back to glare at the perpetrator. Apparently, Fenton had just stepped off him and was standing a few feet back, both hands raised.

"Uummm… uuuhhh… That wasn't… uuuuhh..." Danny took a few more steps back as he tried to look anywhere but at Dash. He looked really nervous. _As he should be._ Dash thought spitefully.

"I am going to kill you. You hear me Fenton? Kill. You!" There was so much volume behind the bellow, it practically tore its way from his throat. Oh-ho-ho, Fenton was going to _pay_.

Dash shifted his weight onto his side to get up. He was absolutely going to destroy the punk who had the gall to pin him. _Him._ Dash Baxter.

"Wait- It isn't what it looks like." Danny's desperate plea bounced harmlessly off Dash's back.

 _That's right Fenton. Beg all you want._ No amount of sweet words, apologies, or appeals to humanity had _ever_ swayed Dash's mind when someone needed punishing. And boy did someone need punishing.

Dash had just clambered onto his hands and knees when a huge blast of wind exploded through the trees and knocked him sideways onto his back. Bits of dirt and dust erupted from the ground, pelting him with debris. It felt as if someone had detonated some dynamite not three feet away.

Crying out in surprise, Dash threw up both arms to shield his face. He clamped his eyes shut against the roiling storm. Wind pulled at his clothing. The collar of his jacket slapped his cheek repeatedly. Needles of pain peppered his exposed skin from the impact of twigs and stones. His ears popped and rung from the sudden increase then drop in pressure.

In a matter of seconds, the gale tapered down, then died. When everything stilled, Dash gingerly peaked out through a gap in his forearms, ready to protect his face at a moment's notice. When nothing happened, he sat up and swiveled his head to look around. The clearing was vacant. He was alone.

All thoughts of the inexplicable wind vanished in light of this discovery. _Damn it. How did I let that loser escape?_

Dash sprung to his feet. His hands automatically balled into fists. _He can't have gotten far._ He glared into the trees, scanning for a glimpse of that telltale white shirt or black hair. Oh yes, he was going to get his sweet revenge no matter what it took. Fenton was going to regret the day he was _born_.

"Fent-turd!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "If you don't get out here right now, I'll pound you black and blue every day for a month." Fenton would get it regardless, but he didn't need to know that. Let the prey come whimpering to him.

He prowled the clearing, swinging his head back and forth like the predatory lion he imagined himself to be, scouring the trees for object of his rage.

He snarled at the lack of response. "You've done it now. I am going to kill you." The low tone rumbled at the back of his throat. A feral grin slowly contorted his features into a visage any gargoyle would envy. "By the time I'm through with you, you're going to wish you _were_ already dead." The taught muscles in his face complained at the abuse, but he ignored it.

"FENTON!" Dash screeched that one word into the trees with more venom than he had ever felt. Fenton had already made his escape, but he wouldn't be far enough away not to hear. Dash wanted Fenton to know that even though he had eluded him this time, he would pay dearly for his actions. Fenton would have to face his wrath sometime, and when that time came, Dash would be ready and waiting.

Dash stood in place panting for several moments, seething about what had just transpired.

A succession of quick thuds growing steadily louder yanked Dash out of his frenzied stupor. Rounding on the approaching source, Dash turned just in time to see a blurred mass rupture through the tree line to his right. The form slid to a halt, kicking up dust as it did so.

 _Foley? What's he doing here?_

The sudden appearance derailed Dash's thought process, leaving him disconcerted. He blinked at the back of a bobbing red beret as the figure searched through the trees.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the-" Foley's words cut short the moment his roaming gaze landed on Dash. His expression hardened when his turquoise eyes were greeted by Dash's red ones.

Wait a minute, Dash could use this. He could use this very well. His earlier agitation returned to the forefront of his mind.

"Well if it isn't Sucker Foley. Just who I needed." Dash noticed the familiar bunching of muscles and surged forward to block Foley's exit before the boy could so much as flinch in that direction.

 _Now I've got you._

Foley jumped away and backed up when his escape route was cut off. He glared at the jock, stone faced. The only thing that betrayed any kind of emotion was the way his grip tightened on the metal cylinder in his hands.

 _A thermos? What's he gonna do with something like that, eat lunch?_

Foley's retreating steps slowed, then ceased. He never once took his eyes off Dash, constantly watching for any kind of movement. Finally, he stood opposite Dash, muscles ready to spring into action.

"Where's Da- ack!" A small stick that sailed out of nowhere stopped Foley mid-sentence, knocking his glasses askew. He quickly righted them back on his nose with one hand and inspected the clearing for the source.

With as brief as it was, Dash hadn't noticed the unfamiliar edge or the strength Tucker's voice had held. _Ha! Bad Luck Tuck lives up to his name even now._

Dash smirked down at the other boy. Now, to use the situation to his advantage. "Where's Fenton?" he demanded. He straightened his back and stared down his nose, assuming a familiar position. It had worked on his victims countless times before. This time was no different. _This_ was his element.

A haunting voice echoed through the clearing. Its wispy tone reverberated off every surface all at once despite the lack of volume.

 ** _"Tuck, ne diru al lin ion ajn!"_**

In the cool, parched air, the eerie words carried easily through the trees. Something about it seemed to brush against Dash's memory, like the vibrations of a spider's passing. Of course, all subtlety was lost to him, swept away by more important things.

 _What the heck is that?_

Dash glanced around but could find nothing out of the ordinary. Some part of Dash realized that Foley wasn't doing the same. It was just the two of them.

 ** _"_** ** _Estas vere Dash. Li surhavas kontaktoj."_**

A shiver of foreboding traced up Dash's spine. Getting more frantic, red flashed as he flicked his eyes from one end of the clearing to the other. _Where is it coming from?_

Whatever this was, it was _not_ good.

Eventually, Dash's attention landed back on the smaller boy, who was staring up at him, a question lurking behind his eyes.

"Whad'ja lookin at me funny for? Don't you hear that?"

 ** _"Diru al lin, ke vi aŭdas nenion. Rapidu."_**

Dash's pupils appeared to be tracking three invisible bees simultaneously with fervor. "What _is_ that?"

"What're you talking about? I don't hear anything."

Foley's words froze Dash in place. That couldn't be right. He gaped at Foley, whose questioning gaze remained unchanged. "You can't be serious."

One hand lifted in surrender as Foley stepped back, shaking his head slightly. His other hand clutched the soup thermos to his chest. "Look, I swear, I have no idea what you're talking about right now."

 ** _"_** ** _Li vidis min batali lin. Jen la plano. Mi estis en aresto la tutan tempon. Mi estis neniam tie."_**

" _That_." Dash said triumph, lancing a hand through the air as if backhanding a fly. It was the longest echo of sound yet—there was no way Foley had missed it that time.

"Oookay, Dash. You are starting to weird me out a little here. What's going on? Is this some kind of prank?" Foley tilted his head then furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion.

"What d'you mean you can't hear anything? It's a creepy as hell voice talking in an even creepier language from hell!" Dash erupted stomping his foot for emphasis. He couldn't believe the nerve of this loser!

 ** _"Nur ludu kune. Nenio stranga okazas. Li estas la freneza unu tie. Akiris ĝin?"_**

" _Yeah_ … I'm pretty sure I would have noticed something like that." Foley obviously wasn't buying whatever Dash was selling. One skeptical eyebrow almost reached the lip of his beret.

"What?" An eerie calm passed over Dash as he moved closer. "Are you deaf? It just happened _again_. Don't. Lie. To. Me. Again." He punctuated each word with a step closer, until he towered above the smaller boy as dark and looming as a slab of concrete balanced on its edge. Foley had to lean back so their noses didn't touch, face scrunching and eyes closing in apprehension.

"I- I don't know what you want me to say." Foley quivered in place. He dared not open his eyes. He dared not do anything that could be seen as a threat.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

In the ensuing silence, Dash belatedly realized he couldn't hear the voice anymore. It had dissolved into the background hiss of air gliding between branches and dead leaves.

His fingers slipped against the sweat condensing on his palms. Somehow, its sudden disappearance was even more disturbing than Foley's inability to hear it.

A leaf crunched loudly under Foley's shifting foot.

Dash shook his head like a dog shedding water. What did it matter? That voice had nothing to do with why he was out here or what he was doing. He needed to get his head out of the clouds. There was a logical explanation for it, and he would figure it out later, but right now, there were things that needed doing.

"Where's Fenton?" Dash demanded at last.

"Huh?" Came Foley's intelligent reply. He blinked up at jock as if he had grown a third head.

"I said—Where's Fenton?"

Foley cringed back, making himself as small a target as possible. All that he could utter was an unintelligible strand of mumbles and whimpers.

 _Perfect._ Dash practically purred with satisfaction at the power he wielded over this boy. Foley was completely at his mercy, and Dash reveled in the knowledge. He was going to take his sweet time.

"MmmmNNnnMmm-"

"What was that?" Dash put a hand to his ear with a flourish.

"NgEshnm-"

"Last chance."

"Detention!" Foley cried out at last.

"Wrong answer." Dash dearly wished to thump the liar, but he reigned in his temper for one reason. He needed answers first.

"But-"

"I won't ask again. Where's. Fenton." Each word fell like the blow of a hammer, if the winces were anything to judge by.

"I- detention," Foley pleaded.

"Liar!" Dash grabbed a fistful of light blue backpack and swung Foley into the dirt a few feet away. Foley thudded to the ground. A plume of dust radiated outward from the impact, filling the air like smoke and dusting everything in powder. Splotches of grime streaked down his clothing. "He was just here about to get the black and blue makeover of a lifetime! Now answer me."

Foley coughed into an elbow, looking disturbed. "Wow. He imagines beating up Danny even in his free time? That's dedication." The mutter did not go unheard.

"What was that?" Dash yanked him up by the collar of his vomit yellow sweater, leaving his feet dangling. "Answer me!" he boomed. Saliva flew and spattered into Foley's face as he tried twisting away.

"Nothing!" he squeaked. "Uh-, don't you have football practice or something?"

"You're not getting out of this that easily. We had a game last Friday. Coach always gives us the next Monday off, so we can be here _all_ day." The last two words dragged out like a barbed hook. "So, if you don't want to be barfing dirt for a week, you'll tell me where Fenton is."

Shallow puffs of air fluttered in and out of the smaller boy's chest at an alarming rate. This was Dash's favorite part. When they cracked, it was like ripping open their very being and laying their sole bare to his whims. Everything was his for the taking—homework, money, secrets, _everything_.

 _… 3… 2… 1!_

To be continued…

. . . . .

Hehe! Part 2 is where the real fun begins! *devious smile*

Thank you so much if you are reading these words right now. Sorry, I know it was short, but I wanted to at least give you something, and I really hope Part 2 can make up for it. It should be out in a week or two, but sadly I can't make any guarantees.

Once again, I appreciate any and all flames. I am someone who wants to improve. I am no delicate flower, so be as hard as you want. I welcome criticism. I also want to take your opinions into account when writing this, so feel free to share your views, comment, or PM me. I don't bite …at least not on Wednesdays. Thank you!

 **Explanation:** As promised, this is why it took so long. I began work on chapter two about a week after chapter one was out. I had a goal and plan for the rest of this story, but with this chapter in particular, I was absolutely trapped. I knew what I wanted to have happen, but a concrete prison wall was separating point A from point B in a realistic plausible manner. I had about 14 pages worth of typed text and I was on the verge of scrapping the entire thing completely and taking a cheap shot out of the situation just so I could continue on with the rest of the story. I eventually came to a solution and it is what you now see above. I really, _really_ hoped it turned out okay. _Please_ tell me if it did.

Added to this, I am presently taking 19 units in college. 12 is considered a full time student and the max is 18. I had to fill out and get signed a special form to take 19. I also have a job and have to pay rent on top of paying for my own schooling (I do not get financial aid), ipso facto, I am a very busy person. I barely have enough time to sleep let alone write. In just the last two weeks, I have had to work four all-nighters. I currently have Differential Equations, Chemistry 401, English, History of Western Civilizations, and Beginning Visual Basic (Programming) and they are heavy on the homework.

On top of everything else, I struggle with writing. Growing up, it was the bane of my existence. Creative writing was the only thing I ever really liked or tolerated, but even then, it still takes me about ten times as long as any normal person. I am _not_ exaggerating. Sometimes it's even more than that. I still managed to scrape by with A's, but it took a _tremendous_ amount of effort on my part. I hope you can understand that this difficult for me, and I am working on overcoming this obstacle, but it isn't my top priority. Please forgive me.

I hope this explanation is satisfactory. Once again thank you to all my readers, old and new. This story is continuing, but I can't promise regular updates. I do things when I can spare the time. Thank you so much!

Sincerely,

Serulium

P.S. If you want some hint as to what is happening next, try translating the Esperanto.


	3. Insane

_This chapter is dedicated to my dog, the guardian of my family._

Hello again! I am so sorry for the long wait. I will leave an explanation at the bottom for those of you who want to know.

Before I start, I would like to thank sorcerousfang for being my Beta.

 **Notice:** This is no longer Part 2 of Chapter 2. It _is_ Chapter 3.

 ** _"This"_** is Esperanto. I admit to not being able to speak it, so if there are mistakes, please let me know. _Thoughts_ or _emphasis._ "Quotes."

As always, I don't own the characters or anything, just the ideas and story I wrote using them below.

. . . . . . .

Chapter 3

. . . . . . .

 _"Answer me." He boomed. Saliva flew and spattered into Foley's face as he tried twisting away._

 _"Nothing!" He squeaked. "Uh-, don't you have football practice or something?"_

 _"You're not getting out of this that easily. We had a game last Friday. Coach always gives us the next Monday off, so we can be here_ all _day." The last two words dragged out like a barbed wire. "So, if you don't want to be barfing dirt for a week, you'll tell me where Fenton is."_

 _Shallow puffs of air fluttered in and out of the smaller boy's chest at an alarming rate. This was Dash's favorite part. When they cracked, it was like ripping open the gateway to anything he needed-secrets, homework,_ everything.

 _… 3… 2… 1!_

. . . . . . .

"I-I don't know what you want from me." And the floodgates were open. "Danny's in detention. He's been there all afternoon. Please, I don't know what's going on. Whatever it is, just do it already. Shove me in a locker, take my homework, anything. I can't take it anymore!"

 _Huh?_ That _can't_ be right. The words tumbled out just like Dash knew they would, but they weren't quite what he expected to hear. This was the point where the nerds were supposed to tell him everything, even their deepest darkest secrets, but Foley wasn't making any sense. How could Fenton be in two places at once?

Foley _must_ be lying.

"...pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…"

...but he _can't_ be.

 _Unless,_ Dash thought, _Fenton lied to Foley._ That is the only way Foley could be telling the truth. _Fenton must have lied to escape his humiliation._

If that was the case, the techno geek was now useless, apart from relieving Dash of some steam with misplaced aggression. "Now that that is settled," Dash's lips twitched, then he smiled sweetly at the Techno geek, "your work here is done..." He raised a fist, ready to club the wimp in the stomach.

A glacial chill shocked up Dash's spine. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and a violent shiver racked his body. The overpowering feeling of being watched engulfed him like the dark depths of water hidden beneath a shell of ice.

Dash flung his head back and forth to find the eyes he felt, almost dropping Foley in his haste. There was no one there. The clearing was empty except for him and techie.

Then, it was gone—as quickly as it came. Dash rolled his shoulders, trying to shrug off the remaining tendrils of that irrational sensation. _Stop it Dash. You're being stupid. It was just a stupid breeze that felt weird. Nothing else._

Returning to his senses, Dash realized he no longer had Foley's yellow sweater crumpled in his hand. He rounded on the smaller boy to find a pair of questioning teal eyes gazing back. "Dash?"

"What? You got a problem?" Dash backed Foley against a tree. He jammed a thick finger into Tucker's chest, hard enough to bruise. "Well? Do ya-"

At a tap on his arm, Dash looked down just in time to see a twig land near his sneaker. He stomped and ground it into the dirt. Dash grinned in satisfaction as the stem snapped and splintered underfoot.

 _That was just pathetic._ He returned his glare to the cornered geek. "Sticks? That the best you can do?" It was almost laughable.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't throw anything even if I wanted to." Foley twitched both his upraised wrists to prove his innocence.

 _If not him then-_ A small hard projectile stung the back of Dash's skull. "Fenton! You are so dead."

"What are you-" Foley cut off as Dash seized the front of his shirt a second time, the fold of already overstretched material making the perfect handle.

Dash wrenched the boy around the clearing with him as he searched for Fenton. Foley stumbled and almost fell several times, Dash's tether to his shirt the only thing keeping him upright.

"Fenton, if you don't get out right now, I'm gonna pour lunch all over your best friend's gadgets here!" Dash yelled as he ripped the thermos from Foley's grasp with his free hand.

"But- Wait- No! Not my babies." Foley reached after his lost possession, eyes wide.

"Well Fenton, what's it gonna be?" Dash spun on the spot, holding both Foley and the thermos out as if he were weighing his options.

"He's not here-" Foley's desperate plea was silenced with a hard glare from Dash. His teeth clicked as he snapped his jaw shut.

"Didn't think so," Dash hissed at Foley. With his hostage successfully cowed, he turned his attention back to the surrounding trees. "Last chance!" He yelled.

After a moment of silence passed, Dash flung Foley to the ground at his feet. "Fine then!" Dash lifted his shoe over Foley's vulnerable stomach.

"Wait! Dude can you just _chill_ for like one second." Foley tried scuttling back, away from the looming appendage.

A cold wetness suddenly slid down Dash's shirt. With a yelp, the thermos clattered to the ground. Dash thrashed, frantically grabbing down his collar at the stinging chill. His fingers brushed the slippery surface, but he only succeeded in pushing it farther out of his grasp. He hopped up and down, flailing with the hem of his shirt. Eventually, he tugged it open, the biting pain fell out.

Dash panted slightly from his frenzied jig. One final shiver wracked his body in relief, and he looked to where the cold fell. Three translucent diamonds lay in the dust. Dash had never felt ice that cold.

Hearing a spastic coughing fit, Dash whirled on the source. "You shoved that ice down my back, you little-"

"Okay, I know we're learning about figurative realism in English, but you're taking my 'chill' comment too far." A smile cracked though the edges of Foley's lips as he tried to retain a neutral expression.

"You think you're _so_ smart, do ya? Then tell me," Dash waved a hand in the direction of the damning evidence, "where that came from. _Hmmmm?_ "

"What...?" Foley left the question hanging in the air as he quickly glanced where Dash indicated before returning his gaze to Dash.

Dash looked back at the ground where the ice cubes were- _had been_. They were gone, not even a wet spot remained to indicate anything had been there at all. _What? Where did it go? I know it was right there. It was right_ there _._

He scanned the surrounding area for any sign of the frozen water until a low-toned mutter broke into his befuddled thoughts. "Didn't think he had any marbles left to lose." Dash looked to find the techno geek on all fours, slowly crawling away, thermos back in hand.

"I heard that." Foley froze, then slowly swiveled his head up to see Dash's face contorted in rage. Dash knew he may not be book smart, but that didn't mean he was dumb enough to miss the implications of the comment. The _nerve_ of that loser.

"Uh... I'll just be going now," Foley said as he scrambled to his feet to sprint away.

"Not so fast." Dash's arm whipped forward and managed to snare the scruff of Foley's already warped collar. The sudden yank on the back of his collar combined with his body's forward momentum landed Foley flat on his back with a sickening thud.

"What was that for?" Foley wheezed out through his raw throat. He coughed once. Somehow, he still managed to keep hold of his stupid thermos through the ordeal.

Dash stepped right next to the grounded body and loomed over him. "You know what."

"- didn't mean anythin' by it. 'm sorry 'kay?" Foley rasped helplessly from the ground, the soreness in his neck marring the words as they came out.

"Oh yeah? Not yet you aren't." Dash raised a foot threateningly for the second time that day. Foley's eyes closed and his arms moved in a vain attempt to protect himself.

A hand landed Dash's shoulder. "Ha!" Dash shouted in triumph as he snapped his fist in the direction the hand had come.

Nothing.

Dash staggered, his momentum following the strike as it connected with empty air. He stared dumbfounded at the vacant clearing. There was nothing there. No Fenton, no fleeing footsteps, not even the breeze of air rushing from previously occupied space to suggest that anything or anyone had been there at all. _Did I imagine it? But I'm sure I felt it._

A cough dragged Dash back to the present. He looked down at the recovering boy on the ground. Foley was on his hands and knees, massaging his sore throat with one hand. He concentrated on working his fingers against the reddened flesh, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. He coughed again, trying to clear his airway.

Dash couldn't make heads or tails of what had just transpired. He shook himself the way he might shake off a hard collision on the football field. It wasn't important now. He could worry about it later. It was probably a figment of his imagination, like the occasional phantom buzzing of his phone, looking at it only to find it hadn't buzzed at all.

"What the-?" A bright light flashed at the edge of his vision. He turned and saw an ethereal glowing green ball floating in mid air. "What the heck is that?" Dash shrieked pointing at the orb.

"What the heck is _what_?" Foley looked where Dash was pointing.

" _That_ _,_ " Dash said pointing furiously.

Foley's gaze ping-ponged between Dash and the direction he was indicating. "If you're trying to trick me, I'm not falling for it," he said seriously, hands still in the air.

"I'm _serious!"_

Just then another light appeared about a foot off to the side of the first. Then the two lights fused and grew into one gigantic orb the size of a beach ball. Dash shrieked and took a step back.

"I already told you, I'm not falling for it. There's nothing there." Foley gave Dash a flat stare, not even glancing in the direction of Dash's point.

"What do you mean there's nothing there? It's a giant glowing ball!" Now it was Dash who was looking back and forth between Foley and the impossible glowing ball. Why wasn't Foley even affected by this?! Even a little?

"Uh… Dash?"

The ball suddenly started to wobble closer. And closer. Dash backed away from the ball and in the process, away from Foley. Then, something caught his heel and he dropped onto his butt, but he continued scuttling back until his back hit a tree trunk. And yet the ball continued to draw closer.

As the ball floated past a still bewildered Foley, Dash could see energy crackle through the air and make Foley's beret stand up as if charged by a massive amount of electricity.

The ball continued to drift closer to Dash. He lashed out at the air in front of the light, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Stop it! Get away from me!" He could feel the electric charge surrounding the orb build in the air around him. It made every hair on his arms and body stand on end.

"Dash…?" Foley's voice was now almost quavering. "What're you yelling at?"

Dash shrank against the trunk at his back. This close to the orb, it felt like thousands of fuzzy bees were swarming under his clothes and burrowing into his skin, and the light was near blinding.

All at once it vanished. Dash gasped and clutched his chest, panting. He blinked into the suddenly dark clearing, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden absence of light.

"...Dash…"

 _What the freaking heck was that?!_

"...Dash?…"

 _That did not just happen. I did not almost die. I'm fine. You're alive Dash. You're alive._

"Dash!"

Dash was wrenched from his thoughts at the shout. "Huh?"

Foley crouched a few feet away, looking at him. "Are you -uh- okay? You looked like you were having a heart attack." There was a clear note of concern in his voice. It was bizarre hearing that tone directed toward him, especially from a geek.

"I almost died! What do ya think? That glowing ball was gonna kill me!"

"You're really starting to freak me out here. There is no 'glowing ball.'" Foley put air quotes around the phrase.

"What're you talking about? It moved right past you!" Dash was on his feet in a moment.

Foley immediately backed off. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Desperation crept into his tone. "You just suddenly fell on the ground and started yelling at thin air. Are you _sure_ you didn't hit your head or something?"

 _That can't be!_ Foley was acting like the only thing strange that happened was Dash. Had he really just imagined the whole thing? No. He hadn't. But, for some reason, Foley thought he had.

"Dash, are you sure you're okay?"

"Course I am," Came the immediate reply, a little too quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're going just a tad crazy right now," Tucker said as he retreated, only to trip in a tree root. Dash advanced as Foley scuttled back crab walk style until he was a few feet away from the boundary of trees.

"I'm not crazy!" Dash towered over Foley once more.

"I'm not saying you are. You may have hit your head or maybe some chemical thingy with those scary eyes of yours," he said, trying to placate the frustrated jock. He stayed on the ground where he was. "But some of the things you're doing may make it seem that way to others. Not me. I know you're not."

"Really? And what's that, huh?"

"Well, you are hearing weird, creepy voices, seeing impossible things, and shouting and flailing at nothing. Heck, you imagined beating up my best friend. What are you even doing out here?"

"What about _you?"_ Dash was getting desperate, and how dare that geek think he was crazy of all things! He was the sanest person he knew. It was Foley that was crazy for not being able to see what was right there!

"For me, this is a shortcut home. And I haven't seen or heard any of the things you're talking about." Tucker slowly started to get up, as if trying not to startle a wild animal. "This isn't about challenging the social ladder or getting out of a wailing. You can wail on me tomorrow for all I care, but right now, you're really starting to worry me, dude."

"What?"

"I think you should go home. You might've hit your head, or your freaky eyes are doing some chemical voodoo to your brain," Tucker said measuredly. He was fully upright now and slowly inching his way around the clearing, unnoticed by Dash.

"I'm not crazy," Dash said less certainly.

"I know, but something's rattled your attic. You're freaking me out."

"What did you just say?" Dash yelled back. Not a lot of things were clear at the moment, but he could always tell when he was being insulted. He lunged at the smaller boy, noticing too late the distance between them.

Tucker ducked under his arms and sprinted for a break in the trees yelling, "Dash's gone _insaaaane!"_

Dash sprinted in pursuit of the boy. He wasn't star quarterback for nothing. He only made it a few steps before the feeling of a disembodied hand clamped around his ankle, pitching him forward. His chest hit the ground with an audible thud. Clouds of dust puffed up from the impact. The hand vanished and so had Foley.

"Raaaaaaahhhhhh!" Dash yelled into the trees. What was with nerds and escaping him today? _I'm not crazy. He was here, and that voice totally happened._

Dash just paced the clearing. Once. Twice.

 _All that techno geek said was that Fenton was in detention. Ha! Like that could be true. Wait. If I can hurry back to the school, I can prove I didn't make it up because Fenton won't be there!_

With new purpose, Dash looked up from his pacing to start heading back to the school, only to stop. He had no idea where he was. _Which way is the school?_ Dash didn't even remember which way Foley fled.

He eventually just picked a direction and walked.

Dash stumbled onto the sidewalk after five minutes of struggling through bushes and getting caught on branches and stumbling over roots. He was a good fifty yards from the school's entrance, but he had made it. _Now it's time to catch Fenton on the bluff._

His sneakers pounded on the cement as he ran to the front door. He climbed the steps two at a time. The front doors slammed against the walls, echoing down the halls of the building as he burst through them.

The halls were empty, and what students there were fled for cover as Dash's hulking, angry form passed. Sneakers slapping on the hard, flat tiles of the school, Dash rounded corner after corner. He didn't know which classroom Fenton was supposedly in, so he had to check all of Fenton's teacher's rooms.

He was almost at Lancer's when he spotted the Goth freak. She stood leaning against the lockers casually, one boot up on the lower set.

She glowered at Dash when they made eye contact.

"What're you looking at?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out. If you find out, let me know." Thinly veiled distaste exuded from her.

Dash grit his teeth. It wouldn't do to lose his temper. He couldn't hit a girl, even if the thing in front of him barely qualified as such.

"You're lookin' at the handsomest, strongest guy in school who gets what he wants, when he wants it. You got that?"

"Shocker." Sarcasm laced her reply. She examined her nails as if she couldn't care less about his threat. "Humble much?" she added, raising an eyebrow.

Dash growled under his breath, but bit down on his temper. He was here for a reason, and he had to stay focused. She was just wasting his time. Whatever she said couldn't touch him. "Whatever. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Sorry Dash, I don't _have_ a boyfriend, so you're going to have to be a bit more specific," Sam said airily looking at the ceiling as if there was nothing around that could possible hold her interest.

 _She's doing that on purpose! The little freak._

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Goth freak," Dash ground out.

"Hey, I'm not the one who looks like they just made out with a football field," she said, giving Dash a pointed look. "Don't tell me you made it official. Tell me, does Paulina know?"

Dash sorely wished he could pound her, but it was against his code to hit or shove a girl. Even a bully's got lines they won't cross. He glanced down and froze; he was filthy. Dirt and dust was smeared all down his front and the branches of trees and bushes had torn dozens of little holes in his letterman jacket. _Good thing I didn't wear my favorite one today,_ he thought as ran his hand through his hair, trying to flatten the spiked strands, but stopped when he felt the crunch of leaves.

"Shut up!" Dash went back to shouting to try and hide whatever traces of embarrassment that may have shown. He got in her face, he had to get to business anyway. "And that didn't answer my question."

"He's in detention, you moron. Has been since school ended. Or did you _forget?_ You made him late this morning. _Remember?"_

In truth, Dash didn't remember making him late. He did it so often, they all sort of ran together in his head. But had he?

"Oh really? Then why are you here?"

"That's none of your business," she snapped with a glare.

"It is if you don't answer me."

"Isn't threatening a girl a little low, even for you?"

"Girl? Ha! You're not even human." He tried to make his threat more serious, but she was still a girl, as much as he was loathed to admit it.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to be lumped together with likes of you on _any_ level."

 _Can't hit a girl. Can't hit a girl. Can't. Hit. A. Girl._

As Dash's face started turning purple, she sighed. "I'm waiting for Danny," Sam said coolly, putting her hands up in a show of innocence.

"Gross. Geek love."

"We're not a couple!" Sam shouted out of habit. Then she explained, "We've got that partner project in History to work on, and if I don't haul his sorry butt to the library, it's never gonna happen."

"Yeah right. I'll believe that when pigs fly." Dash folded his arms across his chest.

Sam snorted.

"What?" Dash shot at her.

"I'm just saying, with all these ghosts flying around, I've seen weirder."

Dash blushed slightly, but he used his rage to cover it up the redness in his face.

"Whatever! Where's Fenton?"

"Ooo. Somebody's a little touchy. What's got your panties in a twist? Need to hit the little guy to make yourself feel strong even when there's no one around to watch? Talk about self esteem issues."

"Shut up!"

She glared at the jock, violet eyes like a lance. "Like. I. Said." Her voice clipped on each word. "He's in detention. Lancer, if you're that obsessed."

Dash took a step towards his new goal, but then hesitated, remembering what he looked like. Rounding on the Goth he challenged, "Don't you dare say anything about this to _anybody_ or I will-"

"Get it through that thick skull of yours," she interrupted, "you aren't the center of the universe. It's not worth my time. I have better things to do than gossip about you being dirty in more ways than one. Gossiping is your job, and I won't stoop to your level, even if you _paid_ me." she ended in a hiss.

"Besides," she continued, "it's your word against mine. Do you think anybody'd listen to me even if I _did_?"

"You got that right," Dash sneered. "Freak."

She snorted and turned her face away from Dash in defiance. "Better than _bonehead." s_ he muttered.

Dash _almost_ -, but clamped down on his temper. He clenched his fist and turned away. He couldn't hit a girl, but there was someone else he could take out his anger on, and he was in this school. Fenton.

. . . . . . .

 **Translation to Esperanto:**

Tucker, don't tell him anything!

That's really Dash. He's wearing contacts.

Tell him you don't hear anything. Hurry.

He saw me fight him. Here is the plan. I was in detention the entire time. I was never here.

Just play along. Nothing weird is happening. He's the crazy one here. Got it?

. . . . . . .

And, in case you're wondering, what's actually happening behind the scenes on team Phantom's end doesn't include duplication, and no, he didn't actually have detention. I planned everything behind the scenes before I wrote this chapter. Everything that has happened in this story is possible in the canon universe, of course embellished slightly. So, what do you think the plan is, or if it will work?

. . . . . . .

 **As always: _ Bring on the flames!_**

Hey people. I just wanted to thank everyone for their support. It really helped me make it through these past months. I know I promised this a lot sooner, and I won't spent time making excuses. The short version is that my dog died. I lost all creative spirit and any motivation to do anything. She was my sister and the guardian of my family. There were several instances where, if she wasn't there, things could have turned out a lot worse. She truly was a guardian in every sense of the word. I can't remember my life before she was in it, and her absence hit me extremely hard. And then it just became harder and harder to come back to writing _anything._ And then there were finals, school, and work on top of that.

Thank you for all your support. Even those reviews that simply said "update please" helped. It reminded me that I had readers and people waiting to hear more of my story. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this long.

 **Thank you so much for your support!**

I have one more announcement. Because my life is so busy and hectic, I can not guarantee when the next chapter will be out. School comes first. Don't expect more just because it's Summer. I am taking Summer classes, so I'm just as busy if not more so. Also, my waves of writing inspiration are erratic, so I might be trying to write different stories or finally edit and publish some of the ones I've already written. I do know where I want this story to go, it's just a matter of getting there. I hope you will continue to read despite my unreliable nature.

 **Thank you so much!**


End file.
